Talent Show: Pointless Fluff
by Adieu l'apathie
Summary: Somehow Bella ends up in a talent show. Edward and Alice make a new discovery about their favorite human. I just felt like giving a useless gift to readers in the form of cottoncandy like fluff. Rated T just in case. Please check it out.
1. Chapter 1

A Talent Show:

Pointless Fluff

**A/n: I know this is a, perhaps, over done topic for a fanfic. I am very sorry if this is too much alike to other persons' fics. I apologize in advance. Oh and by the bye as the title above declares, this fanfic is oh so very pointless. I just felt like giving a little fan service in the form of sugary fluff. I hope you enjoy it. (Yes I know I am using the Edward coming home early from hunting excuse again...please bear with me for I ...at the moment... am WAY to lazy to come up with a better excuse).**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight series or it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Though, I do own my personal enjoyment of using my vodoo dolls to make them do as I want them to for my fanfics-j/k. Lol. I also do not own "Fly Me to the Moon", though I am not so sure who originally created it, for so many (a very many) people have made their versions of it (I personally know of more than 10 different versions). I also do not own Pride and Prejudice obviously (It is only mentioned in passing but...better safe than sorry, right?).**_

I was in the laundry room filling the washer with a basket of Charlie's clothing. I was in such a relaxed state I began to softly mimick a song I heard on a oldies radio station earlier this morning, though in nothing above a whisper for fear of Edward once again coming out of nowhere (somehow home early from his hunting trip...he's been coming back early lately, so I've learned to start expecting it), and hearing such an embarrassing thing.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars...," I began while pouring the detergent into the washer. I started to hum the rest of the song, to embarrassed of myself to take back to singing it. As soon as I set the washer on I turned to head back into my room, maybe reread Pride and Prejudice while listening to a CD.

As soon as I turned I slammed into something frigid and hard. I instantly wrapped my arms around the object, knowing full well it was my beloved Edward. I laid my head on his chest and inhaled his delicious scent, letting my eyelids fall shut. I felt his own arms fold around me, hands coming together, intertwining at the small of my back. "Bella," Edward's soft voice sounded, relieved and happy. I sighed, also content.

"Bella, you have the most alluring singing voice." I yanked open my eyes, and whipped my head up to see his face. I felt the heat of the predictable blush filling my cheeks, reaching down my neck. Edward chuckled and stroked a cool finger down my cheek to my collar bone, his chill touch tingling against the hot of my flushed skin. "Yes, and that voice of yours is almost as lovely as your blush." "Oh! Edward! You weren't supposed to hear my horrible singing! I was embarrassed to do it _alone_! And then _you_ heard it!" I pushed my face back into his chest. I've never been so humiliated in my life!

I could hear him laughing at my expense. I pressed my burning face even further into him. Stupid, ultra-hearing vampire. He gently pushed me from himself. I kept my head down, eyes shut in shame and humiliation.

His cold hands cupped my cheeks and tenderly forced my head to look up at him. I couldn't bare to look at him though, so I just averted my eyes to my bed. "Bella, please, look at me." My eyes fell upon his deep golden ones, and our gaze locked. How does he always seem to do this to me? His thumbs started a comforting stroking motion on my cheeks. "Bella you've nothing to be so upset about. Your voice is beautiful and is even more so when using it to sing." I had to let out a small laugh. "Really?" He brought his face to be level with me and layed his forehead to mine. "Everything about you is extrordinary. Your singing is no different, love." My blush returned. " Uhh...thank you...I guess." I inhaled that natural cologne of his again. Edward smiled at seeing this, a hint of ego boost seen in it.

I looked back up into his golden eyes that smoldered as he gazed back at me. I lost my train of thought and there was nothing else except Edward. "Y...you...are...da...zzling...me...'gain..." Huzzah! I got a thought out! I broke out of the daze as I heard his musical laugh. What a beautiful sound. "I'm sorry Bella. Even so, I kinda like the fact that I can cause you to be temporarily brain dead." I sighed and laid my head on his chest again.

"By the way, your _humming_ is better than me trying my best to... sing. But that is kind of cheating since even your _laugh_ is more beautiful and musical than a big time celebrity singer's voice." I felt Edward's cold hand begin to stroke the length of my back. "I love you, Edward." And then of course something "human" related had to ruin the moment. My stomach rumbled in hunger. I flushed red. Edward placed a finger under my chin, and lifted my face to look up at him. "Bella, it's 3:06 p.m. Did you not eat lunch yet?" My blush deepened when I admitted I hadn't. Edward shook his head in mock dissappointment. "Tsk, tsk, love. You need to take better care of yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Meep!" Edward abruptly scooped me up into his arms and ran down stairs. He looked down at me with the crooked smile I loved. "Time to feed the human."

x0x0x-One pb&j sandwhich, one glass of lemonade, and one car ride to the Cullen's "humble abode" later-x0x0x

I sat on the couch, and Edward laid down on it, his head resting in my lap. I looked down at him and couldn't help the warm, content smile that found its way to my face. I ran my fingers through his bronze locks. Edward smiled up at me and grabbed my free hand, and put it to his lips. Of course, a slight blush came as a result.

"Get a room you two, or better yet, why not change her?" I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice coming from behind the couch. Edward sat up from my lap to give an evil glare to his sister from over the couch. "Alice...," he warned. Alice chuckled. "Oh, chill out Edward." I turned to face Edward and stroked his hand. He instantly calmed down. "So, who's all here?" Edward sighed. "Esme and Alice." All of a sudden I saw Edward's eyes light up with...what was that...enthusiasm? Alice raised a brow at Edward. "Nyah!" What is with him and suddenly grabbing me up and carrying me places? He sat me down on his piano chair. Edward swiftly sat himself beside me.

He gave me a smile before he started to play a familiar melody. As soon as I recognized the song I knew what he was going to do. I was about to get up from the bench, but Edward started in before I got the chance. "Why don't you sing for Alice? I'm sure she would love to hear you." Alice came over to me and had a huge grin on her face. "Oh yes! Please, Bella?" She made the cutest puppy dog eyes, and Edward turned to me with his smoldering ones. No fair! They're team-attacking me! I groaned and hung my head in defeat. Alice bounced up and down in excitement. I looked back up to Edward, who had stopped playing when he asked me to sing for Alice, and sighed. I bit my bottom lip and faced forward. "I'm only going to sing a line or two. And THAT is ALL!" I pouted at Alice. She looked dissappointed but agreed to my terms.

Edward started up the song again while I started to blush, but sang anyway. "F-fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss m-m-me..." **(A/N: The stutters, obviously, aren't in the song, Bella was just nervous.) **I trailed off and Edward stopped when he realized I wasn't going to sing anymore. Alice was staring at me with very wide eyes. I started quivering in embarrassment and being uncomfortable. I looked down at the keys of the piano and fiddled with a lock of hair that had fallen over my shoulder.

"Wow..." I heard Alice breathe. I looked up at her, shocked. "What?" I could feel my brows knitting together in my confusion. I quickly shifted my gaze to Edward beside me. He looked dazed and... proud? He had such a grin that he looked almost proud, and his eyes were just staring at me. I think that is the look I gave him when he dazzled me. I never thought my face could get as red as it felt at the moment. Edward began to chuckle, low and soothing. "Bella, don't worry. Alice is just surprised...in the best of ways, of course. And once again, I am in awe at just how remarkable you are." "No, I'm not Edward. I'm far from anything even remotely related to the definition of remarkable," I sighed. Edward gave me a dissaproving stare and shook his head.

All of a sudden I was up and spinning around the room with Alice crushing me in a hug. "Good Lord!" "Alice! Put her down now!" Edward roared. He must of seen my effort at breathing, and not really succeeding at it. I was then put down gently on the couch. I was gasping for the oxygen. Alice sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry Bella. I got carried away." I gazed over at her. She seemed to really look like she regretted letting herself go to excitement like that. When I was back to normal breathing I said she was forgiven.

"Anyway, Bella you have the most wonderful singing voice! I guess when Edward said you were his singer that it meant it in more ways than one. I am so excited! I mean, wow Bella!" Alice was grinning so wide and her voice reached to a high pitch in her burst of happiness at this new discovery. Edward sat on the arm of the couch and stroked my hair, and looked at me so tenderly with love in his eyes. I don't think my blush is going to be far from my cheeks at all today. How embarrassing.

"I heard you as well, dear," Esme's voice floated from behind the couch. "Bella, you've a talent on your hands. One that I personally happened to have enjoyed." Esme's smiles were always one to make me soft and smile back, no matter what mood I was in at the moment, which was embarrassment in this case. "Thank you, Esme." She just gave me a sweet, small laugh and moved up the stairs. I already felt like she was my own mother.

"Well, Bella, Esme seems to agree with me and Alice. Will you except the fact that you can sing now?" Edward smirked at me, humor in his eyes. I grinned at him. "Pfft! If you guys say so."

**A/n: Alright, at first I was thinking I was going to make this a one-shot, but why not just stretch out the story and make you guys wait for more? Lol. So here's the first chapter I guess. If you guys like it I won't delete it and continue with more chapters. If you guys don't I'll delete it and stop writing it. R&R if you can or care...or hate...uhh...yeah. Thank you**

_-Edward's Blossom_

--------------Twilight x New Moon x Eclipse---Next Chapter Preview/summary thingy---Twilight x New Moon x Eclipse-------------

_**Alice and Edward finds a way for Bella to show the whole town of Forks just how talented the clutzy, danger-prone, trips-over-thin-air, Bella is.**_

_**Oh, and more of Edward and Alice team attacking Bella. How fun is that? Lol.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Talent Show:

Pointless Fluff

**A/n: Ok, I haven't gotten many reviews, and I thought of just deleting the whole thing. Then I thought I couldn't just not finish the story, because there were some who wanted more (all 3 of them). It kinda depresses me to know that this story didn't really appeal to people like my first one did. Oh well, I just have to except the fact that not all of them can be winners right? Lol.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight's characters or anything to do with the Twilight series. **_

I got out of my truck, and walked into the school parking lot. I saw Edward by his Volvo, dazzling me with his brilliant smile and smoldering eyes. He briskly walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and inhaled his scent. He embraced me, and even through the cold touch I found warmth radiating through him and into me. "Good morning, my angel." I smiled into his chest. "Good morning, Edward." I felt him kiss my hair. "I love you." Before I could say those three wonderful words back, a hyper vampire had to get her two cents worth in too. "Lovely morning, isn't it?!" I let go of Edward and smiled at Alice. "Hmm, yes, and even more lovely with my ears ringing. And all because of you, my dear Alice," I said, faking the sweet tone. Alice let out a tinkling laugh. "Alright, we're going to be late, love." Edward then held out his arm for me to take. "Shall we?" I grinned at him. "Yes, lets." Alice walked on the other side of Edward, and off into the school we went.

**x0x0x0---Lunch---x0x0x0**

I sat down inbetween Alice and Edward. I looked from Edward to Alice and then back to Edward again as I nibbled at my graham cracker. I knew that look that was on their faces. Alice was mentally talking to Edward, and Edward seemed amused. Something's going on. I stared at Edward until he turned his eyes to mine. My mind went blank for a moment. What was I about to ask? I _know_I was going to say _something_...what was it... Oh yeah! They're acting suspiciously. I had to try, but I got my question out. A very hard feat to accomplish, might I add.

"Ok, what are you and Alice plotting?" Of course, Edward feigned innocence. "What do you mean, Bella?" I knew what he was about to do, so I swiftly turned my gaze to my half eaten graham cracker that was in my hands. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could still be firm with my voice. "I know she was talking...er...or rather...thinking to you. And you looked like you were having fun with whatever she told you." I then looked at him, and concentrated on my coherency. "What are you two up to?" Edward chuckled at how hard I was trying to keep from being dazzled. He smiled at me then turned to Alice. She nodded. I was starting to get annoyed. "Edward." He got up from his seat, Alice doing the same. Edward helped me up, and I was walked out the cafetaria. Yep. I was right. They were plotting, and it involved me.

We were standing by the Volvo. I narrowed my eyes. "Start explaining." Alice's melodic giggle rang through the air. Edward began. "Alice noticed some fliers around the halls." I looked at Alice. She seemed as if about to burst from her excitement. Uh-oh. "And there was one that was for the annual town talent show." I bit my lip. This can't be good. Alice took over, finishing the explanation. "And I signed us up as a group!" My eyes went wide. No...please tell me she really didn't... "Bella? Are you alright?" I recovered from the shock, and went straight for the rage. I shot a glare at the both of them. "NO! I'm not going to do it! How could you?!" Edward hugged me. "Please, Bella? Alice was so happy about it." Edward let me go. I turned my eyes to Alice. She looked as if about to cry, but she couldn't. "Bella... I thought it would be fun..." She made her irresistable puppy face. Like her being sad didn't make me feel feeble enough to give in. Edward was behind me, arms around my waist. He put his pleasantly cool lips on my neck and whispered into my skin. "Please. I would love it, and Alice would appreciate it. Do it for us? Bella?" I couldn't breathe. I shuddered in Edward's strong arms. How does he do this to me? I had one little, last thread of restistance left, I-I can't give in. "I love you, Bella." The poor string snapped. It never had a chance. Just like I suppose I never really had a choice.

I sighed, collapsing into Edward's hold. "I love you, too." Alice knew those were the words of surrender. Bouncing around like a giddy 10 year old, she thanked me and danced her way back into the school. I leaned my head back against Edward's chest. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips lightly against my forehead. "You are such a cheater." I loved his laugh, and the fact I don't hear a true one that often made me cherish it all the more. "You and Alice both."

**A/n: Ok, there's chapter 2. I hope this update makes the fanfic get at least a little more attention. Gets on knees and begs(Yeah, I've no shame...lol.) I know this isn't very good. I am just still getting used to it. Please review. I really don't care if they're flames, critisism, or compliments. I would just like feedback. does "The Alice Puppy Pout" Thank you. Please R&R.**

_-Edward's Blossom_


	3. Chapter 3

A Talent Show:

Pointless Fluff

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been slacking off. There's no excuse. Lol. So, yeah, I kind of gave up on the hopes on getting more reviews. Now, I'm just going to do the rest of this story for the wonderful people who **_**have**_** reviewed. I thank you very much. I am not sure if I'm going to take some ideas that my friend gave me for this or stick to my original plan. Actually you guys can help if you want. In your review just say whether you would prefer this to be more humorous, or more romantic.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight series. I also do not own Batman or his old cartoon's dramatic music.**_

As I walked to my truck at the end of the school day, Edward at my side holding my hand tenderly, Alice gracefully galloping her way over to me. "Bella!" How in the world does such a small person harnesses so much energy, I'll never know. "Yes?" I answered cautiously. Beside me I heard Edward's low, muted laugh. Now, I knew for sure Alice was going to force me do something I wouldn't want to do. Alice smiled at me pleasantly. "Are you ready?" "Ready? Ready for what?" Instant regret washed over me, because I just idioticly opened the gateway to my own personal Hell for her. What have I done? Alice squealed in joy from her usual excitement. "SHOPPING OF COURSE!" Oh no. Oh God no! I felt my shoulders slump, like I'd been deflated. I turned my pleading eyes to my love. "Why? Edward? Why?" Edward looked apologetic, but there was a very distinct smile on his lips. He was trying to hold in the laughter. "You need new clothing for the talent show. That's why." He said with a glint in his eye and hugged me. I didn't return it. I just held still, cheek pressed against his stone chest, unresponsive.

I thought he was always supposed to save me when I was in danger. And I _was_ in danger! Alice's shopping tendencies were torture, and she never let me buy my own things. I had tried it to get out of shopping with her before, so I had the wisdom to know that struggling against the inevitable was pointless. There was no use. There was nothing I could do, and my _wonderful_ boyfriend never saved me from Alice's shopping frenzies. "Yes, m'am," I sounded exhausted, defeated, even to my own ears. Alice just laughed at me. "I'll send Edward over to pick you up in an hour, okay?" I solemly nodded, "Okay." Edward embraced me once more, and softly kissed me. "You'll be fine. Shouldn't you be used to this by now, love?" "Well, I love you too, Edward," I stated half sarcastically. "I'll see you in an hour." I waved goodbye, and hopped into my truck. I let out a exhausted sigh. They always win.

I made dinner early, that way Alice wouldn't have to buy me food. Just grilled cheese sandwhiches and a fruit salad. I ate my food, and put Charlie's plate in the fridge. I jotted down a note for him as well. That way when he came home he wouldn't panic. I had a feeling this dreadful shopping trip is going to take a long time.

_Dear, Charlie_

_Alice stole me for awhile. The usual - shopping, of course._

_-Bella_

Right when I finished doing the dishes, someone knocked on the door. I dried my hands on a nearby towel and made my way to the door. I felt the large, content grin spread itself across my features as the door opened to reveal my own personal greek god. Edward's answering smile was beautiful, just like the rest of him. "Ready?" I was brought back down to earth when I remembered the reason he was here to pick me up. My smile fell and I groaned. "Sure, as ready as I'll ever be. Even though, that is never, I have to go anyway." Edward grabbed me up into his arms and carried me to his Volvo, and placed me in the passenger seat. I blinked in surprise. I looked at him. "What was that for?" Edward leaned over and placed light kisses all along my jaw and just below my ear, making my skin tingle in the most wonderous, irresitable way possible. How can someone so perfect fall for someone so flawed? I just couldn't comprehend the answer, but I wasn't complaining in the least. I couldn't stop the soft moan the fell from my lips. Edward slowly moved away from me. I had to take a deep breath, my head was spinning so fast...

Edward grinned at the sound I made that resulted from pure bliss, and filled the atmosphere in his Volvo with his melodic chuckle. "It was because I love you. And you shalln't dirty even your sneakers just to walk to _my_ car." I grasped on to the tiny scrap of coherency I retained and giggled. "Now who's the absurd one?" I breathed airily. Edward laced his fingers with mine and started up his car. It purred to life. Even if I was about to face a trip of shopping, Edward made me forget about it all. I appreciated it sincerely, even if he only made me forget for a short drive to his house.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Twilight x New Moon x Eclipse-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice was dragging me around various places in the mall, and we had finally stopped to take a break. We sat down upon the bench outside a jewlery shop. My poor feet. They ached, they pulsed with pain. I glanced towards Alice, about to ask how much longer this was going to take, but I stiffened up, noticing she was having a vision. Then she abruptly crushed me in a hug. Wow, that vision was quick. "Alice, what did you see?" Alice giggled like a giddy little school girl and held me back at arms length. Her gold eyes were wide with joy. "I saw the **perfect** dress!" Alice suddenly stood, yanking me up, too, by the arm. If she pulled any harder, I wouldn't doubt my arm would be pulled out of it's socket. "Ow! Geez, Alice!" Alice was shocked at first. Less than 2 seconds after the shock I observed the sad, guilty look in her eyes. "Oh! Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean... I was just so happy... I was careless...I-I'm..." I interuppted her, while rubbing my shouler with my other hand. "No, Alice. It's fine. I've hurt myself much worse. Don't worry." I smiled at her. "Just be glad Edward isn't here. He'd probably throw a hissy fit." Alice let out a small laugh. I laughed with her. Then she regained her insanely joyous grin. She took me by the hand and started to run (at human pace, of course), with me in tow. "Come my minion! To the perfect outfit!" I could just hear the 'dun nuh nuh nah!' from the old Batman cartoons in my head.

We stepped into the store, my feet complaining with hurt all the way, while Alice's eyes moved through the whole room. She turned to me and grinned. "Found it!" Then I was pulled to the department that supposedly held "the perfect dress". The short vampire searched through the articles of clothing, her sharp eyes knowing exactly what they were looking for. "Bella, why don't you sit in a dressing room while I find it." I sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time today, and took my leave to find an open, closet sized dressing room.

I was sitting indian style on the seat the room provided for the user, my head resting on one of my hands. I am going to go beserk if she takes any longer. I thought she knew what she was searching for, where to find it. I peeked down at my watch. "6:34 p.m." We've been here a while now. "Okay, this is starting to get aggravating," I said to myself. I walked up to the door and started to undo the lock. "Don't you dare Isabella Swan!" Alice growled from the other side. "W-what?" "I've got the dress, sorry it took so long. It was in a new, unpacked shipping box, they just got it today. I had to ask the manager about it." I could just imagine the managers face, having someone ask in detail where a certain dress is that no one is supposed to have seen yet. "Here, Bella, catch." Alice slid the dress over the top of the door. It fell gracefully into my arms, like it knew who it would belong to soon.

I stared down at it in my arms. "Alice! I can't afford something this nice! And I refuse to have you buy it!" I could hear the smirk in her voice. "I don't think you really have a choice, my dear." Stupid spoiling shopaholic vampire. I groaned and held out the dress full length in front of me so I could see all of it. The dress was a beautiful navy blue. It's appearance looked like it came right out of the 50's. Like the kind you saw a female lounge singer wearing up on stage. It had straps to hold the dress up that weren't too skinny or too thick, and it had slits up the sides that went up to my hips (for me that is a bit too high, too revealing but...Alice clearly said I had no choice). This was the all-around most gorgeous dress. The "perfect" dress.

"Bella! Let me see! Come out here!" I saw her feet on the floor then dissappearing above the door's bottom edge over and over again. Jumping for joy, again. I giggled. "Yes, master." I opened the door to reveal a very exuberant Alice. She stopped hopping around immediatly when I walked over to her. "You look spectacular! Edward will love it." I blushed scarlet. "Alice, are we done yet?" She seemed to deliberate for a moment. Deciding whether or not to continue to torture me. "I guess so, I can just lend you some shoes and all the other needs." I laughed in relief. "Oh my gosh! Really? You meant it?!" Alice rolled her golden eyes at my false shock. Once again, she grabbed my hand. Oh yeah, I have to let her pay for it too. Well, at least I'll be away from here soon. Very soon, much to my relief.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And you can partially thank my personal friend/beta Raychelle Edwards for making this sound much better than it originally was. Umm. right so don't forget to say who would like more romance or comedy in the rest of the story. There will be elements of both, of course! Though, one will be in there more than another. R&R. Thank you.**

**-**_Edward's Blossom_


	4. AN PLEASE, OH, PLEASE READ THIS!

A Talent Show:

Pointless Fluff

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! Ok, I really only got like, 2 people saying whether they want more comedy or romance in this story. Please, if I'm going to continue this fanfic I need to know which you guys want more of. There will be both, but one will be more prominently out there than the other. Please you guys I need to know. Vote! I beg of you! -gets down on knees and grovles-**

**Thank you.**

_**-Edward's Blossom**_

**P.S.****I am suggesting a new profile that I think you all should check out. I mean it. "nikkelsanddimes" is the new member. Go check out the profile. I think you'll find it not only amusing but informing. I strongly urge you to do it.**** -tries to hypnotize my audience- **_**now...doooooooo it...**_** Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

A Talent Show:

Pointless Fluff

**A/n: Omc! -Praises the lord for your cooperation- Thank you all who gave me your opinions and votes! I needed them. I am honestly estatic that you guys seem to like this story. Uh, I suppose I should tell you what genre won, huh? Lol. -holds up the winners hand like in a wrestling match- Romance wins! Woot! Heh. Well, just to let you guys know...romance winning just lets me know to continue with the original plot. Tis all. Ok, on with the disclaimer, which leads to the story. Lol.**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight series is mine. Huzzah for Stephenie Meyer's creations! -throws confetti-**_

"I think you'll do fine Bella. There is no need to worry. We've been practicing all week." I glanced at Edward. "I don't know Edward. What if I forget the words?" Alice and Edward have been rehearsing the whole talent show thing with me all week. The "big" night is tomorrow. I couldn't bear to let all their efforts on me go to waste. I'd hate myself. "I know you won't do that, love. Alice and I have been drilling it into your mind. I'm suprised you don't hum the song in your sleep," Edward chuckled out. I frowned. Edward opened the passenger side door of his Volvo for me. Edward was in his seat, next to me, in less than an instant. I suddenly noticed something was missing. I turned to the back seat for a moment then looked back to Edward. "Umm, where is Alice?" "She said she needed to finally get some alone time with Jasper after school. She's been spending so much time with us, rehearsing..." I nodded at his explaination. Now I was taking away her personal time. I felt ashamed. And I was going to fail her...

I felt the car hault. We were in my drive way, I knew, but I didn't look up from my lap. My guilt consumed me. Then I was staring into Edward's eyes again, his gentle, cold hand under my chin. "Bella, you have nothing to feel bad about. One, you are going to do perfectly fine. Two, this whole ordeal was Alice's idea to begin with." I let out a breath, and smiled. He melted away all my worries. "Okay."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Twilght x New Moon x Eclipse------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward led me up to my bed room. He shut the door after I shuffled my way in. "We aren't going to rehearse in here are we?" Edward laughed at my perplexed expression. "Why don't we take a page out of Alice's agenda for today, and relax? No practice. I think you are ready anyway." I fell back onto my bed. "Mmmm. Sounds wonderful to me." Edward layed next to me, tenderly caressing my neck. I shivered. He grinned. "So...," I started. "What do you want to do?" Edward continued to stroke the length of my neck as he considered his possiblities. His smile returned and a glimmer of humor showed itself in his golden gaze. "I want to do many things." Edward took his palm from my neck. Even though he was cold, my neck felt bare and seemed still colder with out his touch on me. Freezing. He then poked my nose with the tip of his index finger. "But do they include you," he questioned, teasing me. I decided to play along. Perhaps have a little fun with him.

My pout made him laugh. "I should hope so. If not, I may have to find someone who does include me in there plans. Mike maybe..." Edward's hard glare would have frightened me horridly if I didn't know he was just visioning Mike and me together. I let out a peel of giggles. "Oh, Edward," I said to him, breathless from my laughter. I cuddled into Edward's form, looking up at his face from his chest. "You know that would never happen. Silly." Edward's eyes softened as he took in my honest eyes, and soft smile. He knows I love him, and him only. Edward pushed his lips, cold, smooth, controled but passionate, to mine. It was so difficult to reign in my instinct to meld my body to his, to _really_ kiss him, but I did. Too soon I grew dizzy and he pulled back. Edward's eyes closed as he hugged me close to his chest. "Bella..." My "yes?" was muffled my his shirt. "Everything that goes across my mind, anything I do includes you. Anything and everything. Even the most random things will remind me of you." I wrapped my arms around him. "Ditto," my voice was serious, and yet, had a hint of silliness in it. He chuckled, and smiled his crooked grin at me. I pressed my lips to his once again.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__**I Love Twilight!**__------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was nervous the whole school day. Tonight was the night. Somehow the clock seemed to speed up. I groaned as the last bell rang. How come when I wanted the day to drag on it felt like it skipped through hours. Why?! Edward drove us to the Cullen house. Alice was bouncing around the back seat, all ready to dress me up and have her moment in front of everyone. Edward must have seen the tortured, horrified look on my face. He stroked my cheek. "You'll do fine. I'll be right there with you, as will Alice. Don't worry." I took in a shuddering breath and held it. After a second or two I let it out. That really didn't help calm me any, but Edward's touch on my face did. Alice laid her hand on my shoulder from over the seat. "Edward is right. You will be wonderful. Believe me, I know these things," Alice winked. I rolled my eyes.

I was dragged from Edward's grasp on my waist and into Alice's torture chamber...er, I mean...room. Alice's grin was enormous, and my sigh was exasperated. "Lets get this over with." Alice jumped at the oppurtunity.

By the time she got done with "dolling me up" I was as annoyed and frustrated as I was when she was searching for the dress. Alice refused to let me see myself or what she was doing to me. I detested it when she did that. Unfortunately, I have to admit that everytime she does this and lets me see myself at the very end, I am shocked and pleased at what she has made of my looks. Alice, somehow, made me look ... pretty ... each time. She did have a way with cosmetics I suppose.

Alice turned me to her bathroom mirror. As I stared into my reflection, Alice was behind me, jumping and clapping her hands. My hair was done delicately. Little braids came from each side of my face and wrapped around the to tie together in the very back. They intertwined together and were held with a round, fairly small, saphire studded clip. After the clip the two long locks of hair, though unbraided now - still flowing together, stretched down my back, blending in with the rest of my loose brown hair.

The only makeup that Alice had placed on me was a light coat of navy blue eyeliner. But it seemed to make my complexion look as if it glowed a pale light. Like the moon. Wow. Like I said, everytime...

Alice grinned a smug smile and dragged me away from the unfamiliar reflection. She sat me on her bed and went digging in her closet. I really wanted to lay back on her bed, but I didn't want all of Alice' trouble on my hair to get messed up and go to waste. A second later the tiny vampire came to sit on the floor, a little ways from where my feet were. I rose a brow at her. What was she going to do? Alice snickered at me and set a pair of shoes at my feet, just in front of herself. My eyes fell to the shoes.

"Yeah, I just kind of had these lying around, you know. And they're the type that you couldn't _really_ get hurt in I suppose." Alice's ringing giggle echoed in my ears. I still stared down at the shoes. These wouldn't be too hard to walk in. They were like flip-flops, just thicker. The color of them matched that of my dress's. I slipped my socks off, and slid my feet in the shoes. A comfortable fit. I liked them. I just hope they aren't too high for me to walk in. I got up to try walking in them. I walked around Alice's room, her walking patiently behind me, just in case I lost the little balance I naturally had. I reached the bed once more without having fallen. I just stumbled a tiny bit. I hope I do as good at the performance. Alice grabbed my hand and started for the door. "Come, I'm sure Edward is _dieing _to see you." I grimaced at her bad pun, and yet a slight blush graced my pale cheeks.

**A/n: Ok there you guys go. I think the next chapter will be the last. -a tear silently rolls down my cheek, along with the others whom actually care for this story- It will include Edward's reaction to how Bella looks (thanks to the oh-so fashionable Alice) and obviously the talent show. Oh, and for those who are waiting for Nikkel's (from nikkelsanddimes) next chapter to be up it shall be up soon. R&R please. -makes a puppy face-**


	6. Chapter 6

A Talent Show:

Pointless Fluff

**A/n: Hello my darling fans and random people whom just happened to stumble upon this little ol' story o' mine. XD This is a bittersweet a/n, because this is the last chapter of Talent show guys. Hmm, and I'm very sorry it took WAY too long to get this up I know. -shakes a criticizing finger at self somehow- Lol. I'm so happy I got so many reviewers now, while at first I had 3. And I humbly thank those 3 for being there first and for being faithful. Here! Have a Cullen Cookie! Master Edward is pleased. Tee hee. This has been my longest story yet (yeah, I know this is only my second story but still...Lol). Well, I'll get on with the story then. P.S. DID I SAY THAT I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO FLIPPING SORRY IT TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO GET THIS UP?! SORRY SORRY SORRY! bows constantly in hopes to recieve forgiveness**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or its characters. And once more you guys, I absolutely do not own "Fly Me to the Moon". I also do not own Starlight that is by Muse. I don't own the name J.K. Rowling either. Tee hee.**_

Alice walked me to the top of the stairs and let go of my hand so I could go down alone. I carefully put my foot down to the next step and took a deep breath. I could still feel Alice's golden gaze on me, ready to catch me if I fall. I gently laid my hand on the railing. I held my breath as I concentrated on slowly decending the stair case. I stared down at my feet, trying to steady every wobble they made.

I let out the breath, and it shook just as much as my nerves seem to be. I stood on the bottom step, still looking at my feet, and I folded my hands in front of my waist. I felt the familiar blush spread, hot and embarrassing. I heard a loud exhale. I think it was one of amazement, but I wasn't sure. I looked up and into Edward's peircing stare. My eyes were held wide by his, my blush darkened, and my breathing caught. Then, abruptly, I was being spinned around in the pair of cold arms I felt more comfortable in than I did anywhere else. I giggled. He kissed me. I was set down when I started to feel dizzy and out of breath. I stumbled and fell back, the room was turning. Edward caught me in his arms and stilled me. "I guess spinning you around and kissing you at the same time isn't the best of ideas, huh, love?" His chuckle rang in my ears.

Once I was breathing right and the room stopped spinning, I took a step back from his arms. Now I could get a good look at him. I almost fell again in faint. He knew what he did to me when he wore a tuxedo. Well, my blush _was_ dieing down...now I have to wait another 5 minutes. Edward saw me sway and wrapped an arm around my waist again. His tux made his chalky pale skin stand out more than usual, and even if it was the usual black tuxedo, he made it look amazing. My mind started to wander until Edward called my name, and led me to the door. I gulped down my anxiety and let Edward open the car door for me, while Alice hopped into the back seat.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------Edward in a tuxedo...mmm...Scruptious, yes?---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat in a chair that was back stage, biting my nails to the nub. Edward and Alice went to do something about the piano that was to be used on stage. I don't know the details. To keep myself from having a panic attack I forced my mind to wander. I suppose, by how easy it was to do, that my mind wanted to forget the nerves just for a little bit. All of a sudden I had a very good question come to me. What was Alice supposed to be doing in this little talent charade we were doing? Edward was to play the piano, and I was to...I felt queasy just thinking the word...sing. All Alice did so far, at least in front of me, was help me memorize the words and give a 1-person audience to help practice singing in front of someone.

I still hadn't thought of a reasonable answer by the time Edward kissed my cheek with his cold lips. I smiled contently up at him while he stood back up to a straight position. "One last group and then we're supposed to up there. Ready?" I shook my head "no" and he pulled me by the hand and tucked me into a hug. He started to rock from side to side. "My silly Isabella," he began to whisper against my ear, "You're going be perfect. Your voice, the rhythm, your appearance. All flawless." He grimaced curiously. "Er, geez, actually, I can see the immature, totosterone enraged, idiotic, little boys out there, panting away, now. Damn you, Alice..." Edward shook his head and smiled warmly back at my face. "It'll go smoothly, my dear. Please don't be so nervous." I heaved a sigh. "I'll try, Edward...Oh!" I pulled away from him a little. "I was meaning to ask, what is Alice supposed to be doing? Is she setting up some kind of special effects or lighting or something?" Edward looked down at my puzzled expression and chuckled. I smiled back but was still confused. His laugh made me smile, I just couldn't help it. "What's so funny?" He looked at me from under his dark eyelashes, "You are just so adorable, so cute..." Edward raised a hand and petted my head. I smiled sheepishly. If he was going to treat me like a kitten..."Mew!" Edward got all wide eyed with surprise, but had a silly, cute smile upon his lips. I mewed again, to see his reaction. Edward's shock turned into a mischevious, naughty, sensual grin. He turned me in his arms so that I was facing away from him, but his hands still layed on my hips.

I could feel the dark blush forming, but I smiled a little anyway. Edward put his lips to my ear, then ran slowly back and forth between my shoulder and ear, my neck being the bridge between the two, breathing sweetly and kissing me softly along the way. His hands smoothed down from my hips to my thighs and back again. And because of the slits at the sides of my dress, my thighs were bare, tingling in such a pleasurely painful sensation as his frigid palms and fingers petted in sensual carasses. I shuddered a breath. I leaned my head back unto his chest. This time the light, muted "mew" that sounded from the back of my throat was subconciously done, supressing it fully was futile. Edward, pleased with his work, laughed and kissed my cheek once more then turned me to face him again. The blush intensed, but I could feel the pout coming strong, tempted, and teased. Why did he stop? Edward saw my face and couldn't hold it. A burst of laughter and chuckles came forth. I crossed my arms and glared, as best as I could, at his shaking form. My blush had never been more red than it was now, I was sure. And though I've been thinking that a lot as of late, I would like to think it true this time.

I turned on my heel, shockingly graceful for once, and stormed over to the chair I was sitting in earlier, my arms still folded. My anger and embarrassment sent some stupid signal to tell my tear ducts to send out the troops. Ugh! I hate that fact about me! Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I still could feel my pout, unfortunately, and I couldn't get rid of it. Another flaw. There is so much wrong with me. And now Edward's laughing at me. I guess my nerves were even more fried than I suspected, or maybe I was just mortified. I couldn't tell, but I started to shake and sob. I curled my self up, hugging my knees to my chest, arms folded around them, and put my forehead to my knees. Immediately I felt cold arms wrap around me. I looked up and through all of the salty water drops I saw not just one pair, but two pairs of white arms. One pair significantly smaller, thinner than the other. I sniffled, and looked to my left, knowing the right side held a man whom I was just a _little_ bit upset with at the moment. Alice's gentle eyes held mine. She smiled softly at me then kissed the top of my head. "Calm down Bella. It's okay..." Alice let go of me and stood up straight. She giggled. "I know Edward can be insensitive but your going a little over board my dear sister." I hiccuped a small laugh. Edward wiped my tears away with a soft tissue. I closed my eyes. I am such a baby...

I kept my eyes closed, so ashamed of my awful, childish behaviour. I balled my fists into my lap and let my hair fall in my face. "I'm sorry. Rea -hiccup-Really I a-am..." Alice spoke to me softly. "I'm going to make sure everything is on stage. It's an intermission at the moment so I have time to." Though I couldn't hear it, I'm sure her feet took her dancing off and onto the empty stage. Edward had kneeled in front of me, and now fitted his index finger and thumb under my chin to lift it. I was thinking about resisting, but I didn't really want a broken jaw trying to force his hand down from my face. I kept my eyes shut, yet I could still feel the tears streaming down and continuously reflowing. "Edward, don't-" He cut me off. "Bella, it's okay. I know you're worried and anxious and your nerves are haywire right now. I should have known better than to tease you. I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am. My apologies, love." I grimaced, lids still shut, and turn my face away slightly. How dare I force him to think anything is his fault! What is wrong with me!?

I stood up suddenly and glared down at him. "That is it!" Edward stood up and looked down at me with a concerned expression. I took a deep breath and grinned up at him. "That's it, Edward! No more whining! No more fear! I'm going to do you and Alice proud!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled into my hair and hugged my waist to his. I stared at his returned grin. "Oh you tigress. You're sexy when feirce." I blushed another scarlet shading, but smiled and poked his cold nose. "My darling Edward, please don't shake my nerves. I just got them back." We laughed. Then our name was called to go on stage where Alice was already. I abruptly turned to Edward in a frenzy. "Edward! I was crying! What about the little make up I had on?! Is it messy?!" Alice poked her head in through the curtain and glared at us. "No, Bella. Do you think I'm that stupid? Of course I used water resistant make up. Now. Come. On. You. Two!" Alice then disappeared to the other side once again. "Well, someone is bossy," Edward muttered. I smiled up at him, and grabbed his hand. I took a big breath. Edward leaned down and kissed my hand. "Everything is going to go perfectly, my Bella. No worries, right?" I gripped tighter to his hand and nodded. We walked to the curtain and to the other side where bright lights blinded me for a moment.

And in that small fraction of time, all that I heard was my heart thumping spontaneously, all I felt was Edward's cold touch to my warm, and all I saw was Alice's comforting smile, a violin and bow in her hands, right next to a grand navy blue piano. At that point, I knew I could pull through this. I was ready and, most shockingly, willing. I don't want shame to be brought on anyone. I won't let that happen. I could do it. I will.

Edward soared magestically to his seat and Alice closed her eyes. The lights dimmed and I walked to the center of the stage (dead-smack between Edward's piano and Alice herself). Edward's piano and Alice's violin started at the same time, making the lovely melody tender and a beautiful start to the song. After 2 minutes or so I started my part and sang. The lights shining on me, soft and silver. I used this to stay calm. Closing my eyes, I imagined me standing in Edward's and my meadow. Him playing his piano and me singing in the night's moonlight.

I smiled... "_Fly Me to the Moon and let me play amongst the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words..._" I paused and hopped on top of Edward's piano. He turned up to me with that beloved crooked grin of his and I looked into his pleased and awed glowing golden eyes. I layed my hand on his frozen cheek. "_Hold my hand. In other words, darling kiss me._" I giggled inaudibly and rolled unto my back, locks of my hair falling on my shoulders and spread out against the piano top, and turned to the audience. I shot them a smile too and continued on. "_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more..._" I sat up and let my legs hang off the side swaying them with the slow rhythm, but winked at Edward as I sang: "_You are all I worship and adore._" I sat in the position and kept my eyes on the audience the rest of the song. "_In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you. I love you._"

I heard applause and looked around the audience. My image of Edward and me in the night of the meadow vanished. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, heavy and limp. I swallowed the vile that had started to bubble up my throat. I whispered his name, and was instantly in his arms and off the stage with a bouncing, giddy Alice to our side. I shut my eyes. "Edward..." "What is it, Bella?" "I don't feel so good..."

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XoXCrystalRainXoX------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

I was laying in a cot backstage with Edward's freezing cheek pressed to my forehead. "You did a grand performance, my dear." I sighed. "I love you, and that is the reason I didn't pass out as soon as I got on stage. You do know that right?" Alice was giggling and Edward just played with my hair and occasionally wiffing my scent, causing me to shudder with an odd sensation.

Alice poked my nose with a cold tip of a finger. "They are about to announce the winner! Are you feeling any better yet?" I did, but I really didn't want to get up from the intimate position me and Edward were in. I shook my head. Alice grimaced. "Of course you're fine now! Up and at 'em!" Edward moved, and I was yanked to the stage. As I stood with 2 members of my vampire family, along with the other students who had been in the talent show, on the stage I gave Alice a look that said "You already know who's to win. Why can't we just go now?" Edward rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back. "It's okay. It won't be too much longer."

I was about to make a wise remark when my name was called. I looked from side to side. "What?" Alice elbowed me lightly. "You won, numbnut." Gosh, she didn't have to get rude about it. I looked at the announcer, and bit my bottom lip. I stumbled my way to her, Edward and Alice at each of my sides, and stood quietly. "Group # 13 gets first prize! You won a bestselling book! Autographed by the author herself!" There was one for me, Edward, and Alice. We each took one and walked away to get in the car before I felt I needed a trash can to throw up in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we were driving to the Cullen residence I looked at the book cover. "Hmm...Twilight huh?" The cover was very interesting, caught my attention. Stephenie Meyer. I like that name, that is a different way to spell Stephanie. I don't know why, but that made the name have an irresistible quality in my mind. Not only was the cover and title interesting, but I like the others name too. Must be a good book. I'll start on it tomorrow. I turned back to face Alice, who was sitting in the back seat of the Vovlo, and asked what the 2nd and 3rd place winners would get. She laughed like she was making fun of them for getting such a loserly prize. "Some book by J.K. Rowling or something of the sort. I like this Twilight! I've read good things about it from critics."

**(a/n: sorry if that offended anyone, but I am not a H.P. fan, and personally think Twilight beats any other book out there. Really sorry if that upset anyone, tis just my opinion)**

---------------------------------------------------_**Bonus part! Yay! Extra for you people because you waited so long**_--------------------------------------------------

I layed on top of his piano, staring at him as he played my lullaby. I slid myself, smoothly, up his piano (still on my back) and layed my head at the edge as my hair spilled onto the keys and his fingers. He put his lips to my forehead and inhaled my smell. I closed my eyes, enjoying our closeness.

"Bella..." "Yes?" "Can you sing one more time for me? Please?" I sighed through my nose and kissed his chin from the under side. I got up from his piano and layed my head on his lap, arms crossed under my face. I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"_Far away, this ship is taking me far away. Far away from the memories of the people who care if I live or die. Starlight, I'll be chasing a starlight, until the end of my life. I don't know if it's worth it anymore. Hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold you in my arms. My life, you electrify my life. Let's conspire to ignite all the souls that would die just to feel alive. I'll never let you go if you promise not to fade away, never fade away..._"

_**-**__**End**__**-**_

**_

* * *

_**

**A/n: There it is, the long awaited, long procrastinated last chapter of Talent show: Pointless fluff. I love you guys. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing (hint-hint, nudge-nudge). Lol. Let me know how I did on this chappy. Oh btw, I'm making an x-mas Twilight fic. It's going to be called "**_**Crystal Rain (Snowflake)**_**" so if you care to, look for that soon. This time I promise it is just a one shot, nothing else. Lol. Thank you.**


End file.
